no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Safu
'Safu '(サフ Safu) is a resident of the city of No.6 and the childhood friend of Shion. Appearance Safu is a teenage girl with dark brown hair that is chin length and brown eyes. She sports a white jacket along with a red skirt, black leggings brown boots and a pink scarf. When she was younger she would be made fun of for wearing "out dated clothes" such as sweaters that her grandmother knitted for her. Personality Safu is a straightforward person. She says what she feels like saying when she wants to. If someone wants to pick a fight, she doesn't hesitate to fight back (as seen in Drenched Rat). Much like Shion at the start of the series, she seems to be (though to a lesser degree) unable to express herself in a sense that would be like 'normal' people. She is extremely blunt and matter of fact. Beyond that she is an affectionate girl that cares a lot for the one she loves. She's extremely loyal and caring, willing to sacrifice herself in order to help Shion and Nezumi take No. 6 down. In her final moments, she laments losing everything and everyone she cares about, but sticks to her decision. Plot When she is 12 years old, she is bullied for having bad fashion sense and for living with her grandmother, she would often get into fights with people. Shion is her only friend, and when they are 16, Safu asks him to have sex with her before she leaves for the city of No. 5. Although she is rejected, she is happy to wait for him, and she makes friends at No. 5. She returns to No.6 after she learns her grandmother died only to discover Shion is missing. She goes to Karan to find out more and decides to go find him, saying how bad the town actually is and that everything is a lie. Safu was under tight surveillance from the security bureau and was then captured and brought to the correctional facility as a "Sample". She seems to have somewhat of a connection with Elyurias. In a flashback, Safu and Shion are walking through a forest, she asks him if isn’t this where he works. She feels nothing strange about Shion’s comments on the forest, delighted that it is so beautiful here. Safu is joyful at seeing a squirrel and replying to Shion she did not know beech nuts could be eaten, also not knowing what a shell is. Happily wondering why they are discussing nuts and shells during their walk, Safu wants to talk about matters close to the heart. Wanting to tell Shion how she feels, Safu asks him if he is happy when he is with her. Thinking he is always so gentle with him, she wishes they could always be together, and visualises Shion wanting to be together with her stating that she is his most important person. Within her mind Safu contemplates who does she love and want, it is Shion who she really wants to see. Powers & Abilities Over all Safu is a very smart girl and was in the same advanced course as Shion. Her specialty is physiology. Relationships Shion - Shion and Safu have been best friends since childhood. They went to the same school until Shion was disqualified. On Shion's 12th birthday, Safu made him a cake and her grandmother knitted him a sweater similar to Safu's. Safu, due to her extensive knowledge of physiology, knows Shion very well. She questions him about his not being an elite citizen any longer, and later questions him if he's jealous of her elite citizenship. Although Shion says he is, Safu is able to tell he is lying. Safu develops feelings of love for Shion, and before her departure from No. 6, she tells Shion that she wants to have sex with him, pointing out that they have genes ideal for any offspring. Shion, seeing Safu as a dear friend, says that he doesn't want to sleep with her on a whim, and would rather wait two years before they do anything serious on the spur of the moment. Safu agrees, but points out that Shion has a lot to learn. After Shion leaves relocates to West Block, and Safu returns to No. 6 due to her grandmother's passing, Safu is abducted by No. 6 authorities and taken to the Correctional Facility. When Shion finds out, he is distraught and determined to save her, going as far as attempting to head to the Correctional Facility on his own without any help. After Nezumi criticises Shion's approach to the situation, the two agree to retrieve her together, along with Inukashi and Rikiga's assistance. In the Correctional Facility, Safu, scared and hoping to see Shion, appears able to communicate - at the very least - her location to Shion, which energises and motivates him considerably. However, when Shion and Nezumi eventually reach her, she begs Shion not to go near her, as she is no longer what she once was and doesn't want Shion to find out. She backs away at many of Shion's attempts to embrace her, and can only stand helplessly as he goes right through her in a final attempt. She laments her position and what No. 6 has done to her, but, ultimately, is happy to have been able to see Shion one last time, a request she made to Eluyrias herself. Furthering her care for Shion, Safu urges him and Nezumi to escape the facility while it falls apart and is destroyed. She cannot be saved, but she doesn't want Shion to face the consequences of her own situation. Once Shion finally leaves, crying out for her, Safu attempts to be strong, smiling sorrowfully, but momentarily loses her composure, heartbroken over the imminent. Even so, she sticks to her resolve. Later, as Eluyrias appears before Shion and Nezumi, she relays a message from Safu to Shion, who requests that she gives a message to Safu from himself. Eluyrias agrees, yet there's no further mention of the communication. Eluyrias - Safu is seen as the ideal host for Eluyrias. Trivia References Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female